Reincarnated As An Uchiha
by VenaHope
Summary: Yua is the daughter of a single mom who's husband died in the war. Yua is dead, but I'm not. I'm in her head, in a freaking body swap that was definitely not consensual, but occurred nonetheless. Now, did I mention Yua is an Uchiha? Yeah, wish me luck.
1. Yua Uchiha

**Well, I'm writing ANOTHER fanfiction. If you're reading this, and you look at my profile, and you're like, Oh my god she has so many unfinished stories, well, I've been away. Now, I'm back, and with a new fanfiction to in the groove. My writing has changed a lot, so if I'm gonna update those stories, there gonna have to get re-written. **

**Now, onto the story.**

* * *

She was in a cold place. It was dark, the kind of pitch black that you can't see through no matter what you try or how hard you squint. She lay flat on her back, as if dead, but she wasn't. Sitting up, she reached around blindly, trying to find something, she carefully stood, unsure of where she was. She didn't dare move after that, unsure of her surroundings, or where she was, but fear crept up her spine as all the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

_Am I dreaming? _

She gathered her courage, and took a blind step forward. Suddenly, as if it was ice melting on a hot summer day, the darkness faded away, and she found herself in a bedroom.

Not her bedroom. The door to the bedroom opened, and revealed a woman, most likely around forty, with long dark hair and brown eyes, with hints of east asian heritage. "Oh Yua, glad you're awake." She told her, and looked over at the clock. "Oh, you better hurry, or you'll miss breakfast." The woman smiled at her, before leaving.

_Yua? What... is that my name? _The girl, Yua, wondered, before she realized something. _Why am I so short? _She glanced at the door, which seemed abnormally large. Now that she thought about it, so was the woman. Yua wondered over to the nearby mirror, that was thankfully low enough for her to see her face.

Only, it wasn't her face. It was the face of a young girl. She looked barely older than a toddler. Yua stared at her now shocked childlike face. The little girl, or she, looked like the woman she just say, the same dark eyes and hair, same asian features. She wasn't a bad looking child either, in fact, if Yua was in her proper self she would probably coo over how cute the girl was.

Except, that girl was her, as she had somehow experienced a freaky friday and ended up in a child's body. Yua took a deep breath, before walking over to the door, tugging it open. She was hungry after all, and the woman offered food. She also needed to gather information about where she was and what was going on.

As Yua walked down the halls, she noted this place was definitely Japanese, the architecture looked just like the pictures she's seen of old fashion Japanese housing. Yua finally followed her nose to the kitchen, spotting some sort of eggs cooking, while the woman from before fussed over them. Yua stood, looking at the people at the table.

An old woman, who looked about sixty, and a man around the same age as the woman, eating. The two of them looked over at her, and Yua straightened upon experiencing the harsh gaze. The two of them looked very grumpy.

"Yua, dear, come and sit. We would like to talk to you." Yua complied, walking over to the two of them. "We would like to talk about what happened yesterday.." The old woman began. Yua blinked, unsure of what they were talking about.

"Why'd you do it?" Yua blinked, confused as the old man demanded, and her expression was taken the wrong way. "Do not talk to my daughter that way! Can you not tell why she did it?! You people are constantly putting pressure on her!" The woman at the stove accused, and now Yua was even more confused.

"She put us under a lot of pressure with the council, and you know that Yui, you know how this looks for us." The old man stated, and the woman, Yui, her mother Yua supposed, looking even more furious by the second. "Otou-sama, get out. You as well Okaa-sama. Now. I don't want you around Yua, as you both are clearly the reason she tried to end it." Yua just watched the dysfunctional family as her grandparents left the room.

_I think Yua must have commit suicide, and her grandparents are the cause I would say. Damn, saying this in front of a five or four year old who tried to kill herself? God what happened to her... to have killed herself at such a young age... _Yua felt disturbed by the realization that the child had succeeded in her attempt, and now she had taken over the young girl's body.

"Yua, you don't have to see them again if you don't want to." Yua nodded, having not spoken a word since... well, she actually hasn't spoken. Yua realized that might look weird, but, then again, maybe not considering Yua had commit suicide.

"It's fine." She said, her voice coming out in such a quiet tone that Yua barely heard it herself. Yui froze, and turned back towards her, her eyes filling with tears. "Yua... you spoke!" She rushed over and hugged the small girl, who's confusion became even greater than before. "I thought you would never speak! Oh thank kami-sama!" She had tears running down her face as she smiled at the young girl, who blinked.

_I've... Yua's... never spoken? Well... fuck... _Yua comprehended this, and made a mental note to discover her age, and to speak more. "... sorry?" She replied, but it only made Yui cry more.

_Okay... crying person... what do I do... _Yua waited for her mother to calm down as she realized the egg were burning. The two of them sat in silence while Yua scarfed down the eggs. She made a mental note to not talk much, as it would probably be weird for a mute to suddenly start talking just like that.

* * *

That day, Yua decided to explore the outside, to see where she was. She also decided to get a map, and wondered what time period in Japan she was in. She saw the stove, and they had a fridge, but they didn't have a TV or phone. Early fifties maybe? Sixties? When did Japanese people start getting phones? She would have to find the local library to check.

However, Yua's plans to discover when she was quickly took a turn, when she took a closer look at the clothing of the people on the street, and on the buildings. Yua stared at the markings, of a red fan with a white bottom, not unlike a pokemon ball. The small child spend an entire minute looking around, before she looked up, and around and spotted them.

Four faces on a stone mountain. A fan crest. Black hair and brown eyes.

Yua stared at the mountain, new questions entering her mind, and she started to feel sick.

She was in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Yua, was actually Yua _Uchiha, _as in the clan that was_ murdered by Itachi Uchiha. _Yua turned back, returning to the safety of her room, and flopped onto the bed, taking deep breaths to calm her sudden panic attack.

_Holy shit, I'm in Naruto. I'm in a clan that will be murdered within the next... what, six to twelve years? How long has been since the Kyubi attack? Oh god I gotta up my game fast. Oh god this is happening I'm... _Yua took a deep breath and sat up, a new resolve overtaking her, as the dreamlike state she'd been in wore off.

"I am not dying." She told herself, steadying her breathing. "I'm going to live. I'm going to fight." Yua looked out her window, noting how blue the sky was that day.

She was going to become a Shinobi, and she was going to use every bit of her ability to become strong, strong enough to survive. She was going to live, even if she threw cannon to the wind, she wasn't going to get killed just because of some racist asshole and damaged masked villain.

Fuck them, she was gonna live.

No matter what.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think in the comments! **


	2. Libraries and Surpises

Yua was an odd child.

A week after she had spoken for the first time, she asked something of her mother. She asked if she could enter in the Academy.

"What? You're only four Yua! No, wait until you're older before you go there." Yui had told her daughter strictly, having just almost lost her, she didn't want Yua training to be a Shinobi. "When?" The small girl has asked.

"You can go when your six. But until then, no." Yua had simply nodded, and then asked if she could go and explore. Yui, knowing that her daughter preferred to wander and in the past had always returned, allowed it.

Yua, after trying to get into the Academy via her mother and failing, deciding she was going to find a way around that, and try to find a sensei previous to the Academy. She headed towards the library thought, deciding she should catch herself up on what's up with this world, since the anime and manga never really covered what goes on beyond Shinobi.

She was four, she found her birthday was May 4th, which she found amusing. Yua was pretty sure she could make herself into a prodigy, after all, she was in college before all this mess. She could read, write, and do a decent level of mathematics, even if it was her worse subject, she could improve it, and she would be downright brilliant by the time her body caught up to her real age.

She had been twenty-one when she... actually, she wasn't sure if she died. She'll call it body jack. She was twenty-one when she got body jacked. Or was the body jacker... she shouldn't think about this to much. On her way to find the library, Yua noticed a smell and her stomach grumbled. She found herself in front of Ichiraku's a few minutes later, and the girl couldn't help but wonder inside.

"Hello little lady! What can I get you?" Asked the ramen guy who's name Yua can't remember. Yua looked through the menu before asking for the chicken ramen. She had brought money, she'd learned a long time ago, before Yua, to never leave without money.

There she was, sitting slurping up the delicious ramen as she contemplated the future, and realized she would need to find out when she was ASAP. Then she ordered another bowl, because she was hungry and this was good.

When she reached her fourth bowl, she decided she should stop, because it wasn't healthy to eat this much ramen, and she couldn't afford anymore. Yua left Ichiraku's shortly after paying, deciding to try and find out when she was. She opted to go home and ask her mother for information.

* * *

Yua stood in front of her mother with a determined look on her face.

"Mother, who's the clan head?" She asked, and her mother blinked. "Clan head? That would be Fugaku-sama." Her mother replied, sounding a bit confused.

"Does he have kids?" She asked, making sure to put on her best curious child voice.

"Yes, he has two sons, one of them is your age," Yua tensed, "and one of them is a baby." Yua almost let out a cry of relief. "Okay... is the one my age in the academy?"

"No." Her mother replied, this time she was frowning. "Yua, I already told you, you have to weight until you are six before you can go, you aren't going to change my mind on that." Yua nodded, leaving the room. "Yes Kaa-san."

When Yua got to her room, she grinned. _Oh thank god, I have time! Not as much as I'd like but more than I thought! Thank god! _Yua thought, sitting down, before freezing.

_Wait... if Itachi is my age... four... then... oh... Oh no. _Yua's glee quickly turned to horror. _The Nine-Tails attack happens when Itachi is five. _Yua began to pace, clearly distressed before she paused. Minato Namikaze is alive.

This changed everything. If she could stop his death, then she could save so many lives! However, first, she would have to get close. She couldn't just go straight to him and tell him his dead student turned evil thanks to Madara Uchiha who's magically still alive, is going to attack his wife.

Who might not even be pregnant yet... alright, no messing with the plot until she was sure Naruto was conceived. She cannot be the cause of him not being born. That would be terrible.

Yua headed for the library, and this time she actually got there.

"Excuse me, do you have anything on economics?" She asked, "Or perhaps maybe something on history?" The librarian stared at her for a good ten seconds before muttering something about Uchiha to herself, then put on a false smile and took her to a section. Ten minutes after that, Yua's nose was buried deep in a book about the economics of this world, and next to her were various books about the local trade, foods, politics, as well as history of the various countries. She might have grabbed a few atlases as well, and after she was satisfied reading through a few and finding her favorite ones ( task that took several hours, mind you) the young girl check out the books.

It was then, on her way home that she ran straight into someone that made her curse out the universe.

Uchiha, Itachi.

Admittedly, she was probably more to blame since she took the route near his home, and also she probably look weird, a small four year old carrying like ten heavy books.

Yeah, that was something to check out. Except, the boy appeared out of nowhere and this, scared the crap out of Yua, causing her to fall into a mess of books. Yua looked at the cause of her fall, and just cursed silently while she stood up, picking up her books. Itachi just looked like he watched a train wreck, before snapping out of it and apologizing for scaring her. This lead to the following conversation.

"You didn't scare me." Yua had replied, even though he had very much scared her.

"Then why did you fall?"

"Because I tripped. It had nothing to do with you." She told him, and his expression remain skeptical.

"What did you trip over?" He had asked, and Yua felt like hurling one of her atlases at his face.

"Air. I tripped over air. It's had it out for me for a while." Yua replied sarcastically, and the young Uchiha heir did simply not get the sarcasm, instead just looked at her as if he'd witnessed the most bizarre thing he's ever seen.

"What's your name?" Yua had decided to ask, before she said his name by accident. "Uchiha, Itachi. What is your name?" The weasel asked.

"Uchiha, Yua." The girl replied, finally having all her books again. "Now Itachi since you made me fall.."

"You said it was air." Itachi reminded her.

"You will help me by taking half of these to my house." She tossed him five before he could reply, and he caught them like the skilled little prodigy that he is, and that was how she made Itachi Uchiha walk a half a mile to her house.

She was glad her mom was always home late now, as she headed inside, followed by Itachi, kicking off her shoes and walking into her room. Itachi took off his shoes, and followed her.

Yua ungracefully tossed the books onto her bed, telling Itachi to put them there. Then she looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "Say, Itachi, do have ay friends?"

Itachi looked at her silently, before shaking his head. This confirmed her theory, and she knew he hadn't met Shisui yet.

"Well neither do I, and since we are clearly introverts who have social no lives," Itachi opened his mouth to protest, but Yua put a hand up, "and you helped me, we can now be friends. What do you say?" She asked, as if cutting a business deal.

Itachi blinked owlishly at her hand, before taking it. "I suppose we could be friends." He consented, and Yua grinned. "Brilliant."

* * *

**Well that's chapter two. Tell me what ya'll think but please be civil! **


	3. Meeting Uchiha's Head and Burying Boxes

Yua has made many odd decisions in her new life. Putting her long black hair into pig-tails to "enhance her cuteness factor" in order to make people stop looking at her oddly. It didn't help, but pig-tail were surprisingly good at keeping everything out of her face. Another strange choice was probably visiting the library every week, and having various notes on things and places in her room.

Befriending Itachi Uchiha, however, was something completely impulsive and out of the blue. Choosing to rarely speak around her mother, even though she knows her mother has watched her and Itachi have full on conversations, mostly philosophical or about what they were going to eat for lunch that day. However, now Yua was making an even stranger decision, and visiting Itachi.

The girl knocked on the door to what she knew was the clan head's home, and a woman, Mikoto, answered. Yua put on her best friendly grin. "Hello, sorry to bother you. I'm Uchiha Yua, I'm a friend of Itachi's, is he home by any chance?" She asked. Mikoto blinked, as the fluency and maturity of this child reminded her of her son in a rather odd way. The woman smiled at the girl, and called for Itachi, who was out there in minutes looking exasperated.

"Yua, I told you I was going to train with my father today." He told her. Yua grinned. "I know, and I'm going with you because I'm a supportive friend and I'm going to cheer you on." Itachi looked at her blankly. "You want to watch me train?"

"Hai."Yua replied, and Itachi looked at her skeptically before sighing. "Alright, but you'll have to ask my father if it's alright." Yua's eyes narrowed. _Ask grumpy old Fugaku someone you don't even dare contradict, if I could tag along on his father son bonding time? Dirty move, Itachi, dirty move. _Brushing any negative thoughts away, Yua grinned at him.

"Of course." She replied, and Itachi took her inside. Yua spotted baby Sasuke almost instantly, he was crying. Itachi rushed over to him immediately, and the young Uchiha stopped crying. Yua almost grimaced at the boy, but he was cute.

He was a newborn. He must have just been born this July. Currently, it was September 25th, that meant she didn't have much time until Naruto was born on October 10th. The day of the Kyubi attack. Yua tried not to think about it, she could not stop Minato from dying, it was to late for that at this point. She had been wrong about the timeline before- she didn't have a year, she had a little over two weeks.

She should buy a nice backpack to put all her notes in, she didn't want to loose those, she had worked so hard on them after all. Damn, she needed to figure this out real quick, what excuse could she put on her mom? Wait, how was she gonna get her mom to safety?

Well, this cramped her plans real quick. Also, Itachi was five and didn't tell her. How dare he. Yua walked over to the two future S-rank nin and smiled at baby Sasuke. "He's so cute!" She smiled, and Itachi also smiled, mostly because he could not deny his baby brother was adorable. "How old is he?"

"Two months." He replied, and Yua suddenly felt protective over the two Uchiha, knowing what is to come. Itachi's death and Sasuke's pain suddenly flashed through her mind, and in that moment, she swore she would stop it.

It was in that moment that Fugaku chose to enter, and he looked at the strange girl in his house in confusion, well, his face looked blank, but Yua had been hanging out with Itachi, so she could read even the stiffest of faces now.

"Who is that?" Asked the Uchiha, and Yua bowed, introducing herself as a friend of Itachi's. Fugaku basically analyzed her every motion, and remain there with a grumpy expression on his face.

"Hn." With that he left them alone. Yua was a bit shocked, usually in fanfiction's there would be some conflict, but then again, Fugaku loved his son and would probably be happy to see him with friends.

Plus Mikoto probably told him to be nice. Yeah... that to.

* * *

It took some convincing, but Yua was able to witness Itachi training, of course, this let to her asking questions about chakra, how it works, why it does the stuff it does, etc.

What? She'd be an science major, and even if she hadn't been, she did want to know these things. Fugaku answered them, explaining basic concepts to her, and she asked questions for detail, making mental notes in her head. After this, she left saying goodbye to Itachi, going to write down her new information in her notes, and to prep for Kyubi attack.

She almost felt guilty for not doing anything about Naruto's parents, but really at this point it was to late to really change anything without putting everyone else at risk.

She spent the majority of her time trying out the chakra control techniques she remembered from the anime and manga, added onto the things Fugaku told her. At this point, she was successfully putting leaf on her forehead.

At for her physical condition, she was making sure to go on morning runs everyday to built stamina, increasing her distance each day, and she also worked with her flexibility, which was by far the easiest thing out of it all.

She could do the splits at this point, and was pretty confident in her own abilities, well, for a four year old at least. She needed to get into the academy with Itachi, so she was sure to pressure her mother every now and then, while also showing off her new flexibility first.

Yua was sure she could wear her mother down. She would be in the same class as Itachi, she just had to be. If she wasn't, she was going to bug him until he told her what he learned.

Yua could be very persistent when it came to that sort of thing. She was also trying to figure out how to have her mother not in the village at the time of the Kyubi attack, and as if it was a message from above, her mother was assigned a mission that would put her out of the village for at least two weeks. It was perfect.

Oh, Yua had forgotten to mention that her mom was a Kunoichi.

Yua was currently organizing her things, trying to figure out what to save, what not to save. She really wished she could remember, or had better information on where Kurama would attack. With her luck, Yua would move all her belongings to a save place, only to find her house perfectly in tact by the time she got back. Honestly, that would be her luck.

Then if she doesn't move her things, her house would be completely destroyed with a huge paw print in place of her childhood home.

This type of uncertainty was irritating the young girl, but she prepared for both scenarios. She made copies of the notes, and went out and buried said notes near a place she knew for certain would be fine- on top of the Hokage mountains.

She had found a nice metal box, and placed all her notes inside of said box, then buried it in the dirt. She left stick next to a rock to mark the place, and under the rock she tape a note that read: "This rock belongs to Yua. Do not touch." Satisfied, Yua left the rock behind, deciding to buy herself some ramen, and even maybe introduce Itachi to ramen.

However, what Yua didn't know at the time was that she wasn't the only one on the mountain at the time, and perhaps, she should be more careful about who's attention she catches in the future.

Because you never know who is watching.

* * *

**Well, I'mma try to update this every day, if not, then it'll be every week at least. I'm gonna try and be consistent here. Let me know what you think in the comments, and tell me if anyone is OOC. **


	4. Snakes, Foxes and Death

Yua was in a terribly foul mood. Not moments ago, Itachi had told ditched her. The bastard, how dare he leave her alone. The very idea of being ditched by him after she had spent so long trying to annoy befriend him.

Damn Uchiha. Oh wait, that meant her now to… still though, it was irritating. She was all alone at her home now as well, and exploring Konoha did get old after a while. However, it was long before she found something interesting…. And terrifying. Or, rather, something found her.

Yua was attempting to tree walk, and she wasn't have much success. She supposed she was over thinking it or some way, or maybe it was just she didn't have good control over her chakra. That would need to be fixed, she knew how valuable chakra control was and the sooner she could do it like second nature the quicker she could become a Shinobi.

It wasn't until her 20th attempt before she realized she was being watched. The girl turned sharply in the direction of the sensation, and she wished she'd awakened her Sharingan in that moment.

"So are you going to hide in there forever or are you going to show yourself?" Yua asked, her face completely passive, though in the Uchiha she was on edge. She was ready to run.

When the person walked out of woods she almost did, but held her ground instead upon seeing his headband and remember he was technically still loyal (ish) to the village. Long black air framed a pale face, golden eyes turned up in amusement framed by purple markings.

Yua's eyes widened at she recognized this man instantly, and touched her heart mockingly. "Oh my, a legendary Sannin finding the time to spy on little old me, why I don't know if I should be flattered or worried." She bowed, ever so slightly, in acknowledgment before flicking a loose hair out of her face.

"Kukuku, how interesting, you are quite intelligent for your age, almost like little Itachi." Orochimaru spoke, clearly going for the flattery route. Yua's eyes narrowed, knowing exactly what he was doing. After all, that's what she did.

"Itachi-Kun is precious isn't he. However, if you've been sitting there watching me all this time to compare me to Itachi that I'm gonna have to politely ask you to go because I don't really care for that." Yua replied coldly, watching the Sannin carefully. She was alone, that wasn't good. She didn't have the kind of speed or skill to outrun the Sannin if he tried to kidnap her, which he very much was capable of doing in this moment.

"My apologies it would seem I struck a nerve." The Sannin cooed, and Yua smirked this time, which cause confusion to flicker in the eyes of the snake. "Not at all, Itachi is a dear friend of mine, but being compared to him isn't something I see as productive… after all, he and I will grow into our own version of power." Yua explained, and it was true.

She didn't have a disease slowly killing her. Itachi did, so he had to get strong fast. However, she didn't want to die because of him, because she knows he will kill her if he has to, so she must be stronger. She has to compliment his strength with a different kind of strength.

"I see… I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to be having difficulty controlling your chakra." Orochimaru skillfully changed the topic, and Yua failed to see his angle, even if she knew it most likely wasn't a pleasant one. She didn't want to be considered for the body hopping market. Or the test subject one.

"Yes, I've been trying for a while now and my notes weren't complete so.." Yua stopped herself, but she had already said to much.

"Notes?" Asked Orochimaru, walking closer to her to see the papers in her hands. "I asked Fugaku-sama some questions about chakra and how it works. I was going to use that to figure out how to use my own." Yua explained, Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at her logic, and Yua fidgeted under his gaze as he read through the notes.

"Hm, your chakra coils aren't fully developed yet, and you aren't mixing your chakra." Orochimaru told her. Yua blinked, realizing that she hadn't thought of that.

"Oh." She turned back towards the tree, and tried mixing her chakra, before stepping onto the tree, and actually managing to walk up it. Then she facepalm. "I can't believe I missed something so obvious.." She groaned, before she daringly walked onto a tree branch, looking down at Orochimaru upside down.

He looked amused, and there was something unsettling behind his eyes, but Yua decided to overlook it for now. He gave her helpful pointers after all, so she would play nice.

"So, what exactly are you doing watching me?" Yua asked. Orochimaru's face was schooled calm, even with the hint of a smug smirk on his face, he body flickered next up to her, almost making her jump off the tree because _holy crap he was fast. _Yua flinched, but kept her composure as he was now much closer.

"You've caught my interest as of late, and I must wonder, why aren't you in the Academy child?" He asked.

"Oh, my mother forbid me to go until I was at least six, so I've been training in secret on my own." Yua explained, and Orochimaru hummed. "What a shame, you could be great."

"No." Yua disagreed. "I will be a monster." Another raised eyebrow, and Yua decided to let him in on her logic.

"Monsters live. Heroes die, or become monsters. It just how it is. Great is a matter of perspective." Yua watched in disgust as Orochimaru decided licking his lips was something he should do right now. Yua Wasn't sure what to make of that, but she knew he was going to be a pain in the ass to her now. "I see..."

"Yua." She realized she didn't introduce herself yet. Orochimaru blinked, "What?"

"My name is Yua." Orochimaru nodded.

"Hajimemashite."

Yua's encounter with Orochimaru lead her to becoming more paranoid. She wasn't exactly sure what she should do about him, but she kept meeting him to herself.

She returned to that spot everyday, and every few days she might catch him watching, either pointing out her flaws and showing her how she should actually throw a kunai, or shuriken, then leaving her to go do something.

However, it wasn't long before everything changed.

_**~Uchiha, Yua~**_

Yua was awoken by an intense pressure in the air, like a heavy, angry, drowning presence that was completely overwhelming. The young girl didn't quite know what to make of it when she realized what this was, upon hearing a deafening roar.

The Kyubi! How could she have lost track of time so quickly?! Yua jumped out of bed, grabbing her shoes and running out the door.

She was met with the sight of a giant angry looking fox, barely a half a kilometer away. Instantly, Yua turned heal and ran, putting everything she had into her legs when she past someone, catching a glimpse of them in the corner of her eyes, and she stopped instantly.

"Kaa-san!" Yua called out, confused. What was her mother doing here?! She was supposed to be out of the village on a secret mission! Her call caught her mother's attention.

"Yua! Run! Get to the shelters!" Debris from the nine-tails was hurled towards her, and before Yua could think, someone had grabbed her. Shaken, Yua looked up to see her rescuer and her eyes widened.

"Get the children to safety!" Fukagu had saved her life, and her mother followed his orders as he set her down.

"Yua, follow Itachi and get to safety." He told her, and Yua quickly spotted her friend holding a small bundle she realized was Sasuke. She raced over.

"Itachi-Kun! Are you alright? How's Sasuke?" She asked, while the two ran. "Sasuke and I are fine, Yua, are you alright?!"

"Well I'm not dead, so there's that. But I think the fox smashed my house." She told the boy, "So we're gonna have to postbone tea." Itachi cracked a smile at her joke, and it was then the two of them spotted Izumi.

"Hey! Come on!" Yua yelled, and the girl looked over at them. "I'm scared." She whimpered, and Itachi and Yua came over to her.

"Okay, look, what's your name?"

"I-Izumi."

"Izumi. Look, I'm Yua, this is Itachi, that's Sasuke, now, we are all gonna hull ass to safety because we don't want to die. You don't wanna die, right Izumi?"

"No, I-I wanna live!"

"Good, now let's move before the angry fox crushes us!" Yua grabbed her arm and ran, headed towards safety. _Fuck you Obito! You asshole! You just HAD to make a mess of things you dickhead! Now I've gotta clean up your mess! _

The four of them made it to safety, thankfully, and they huddled together praying for it to end. Yua looked down the floor, knowing exactly what was happening right now, and she felt guilty for letting it happen, and angry that it was happening.

_Fuck you Danzo. Fuck you Obito. Fuck you Zetsu. I hate all you power hungry asshats. _She thought bitterly.

"Yua? Are you alright? You're crying.." Itachi pointed out, and Yua realized he was right. She whipped the tears away quickly, furiously trying to compose herself as she remembered Naruto's parent's death.

She couldn't have stopped this, not unless she just down right told them, but it was fifty fifty at best on whether that would work, and if she took a drip to T and I, then she likely would have all those secrets revealed and cannon would be fucked, and not in a good way.

The future is a delicate thing, and she literally has to be careful not to cause the end of the fucking world.

It really sucked.

It had felt like hours before they were finally outside again, and Yua's breath went away as she saw the damage.

It looked worse than she had thought, like a bowling ball had gone through the village, dozens of homes were obliterated and there were random pieces of buildings and trees everywhere.

There were still bodies in the streets.

It was never truly explained in the anime, of the devastation the Nine-Tails attack had caused. Yua had been shocked to return to her home, and find it in pieces.

Then she went off to find her mother, but she realized she should probably go back to Itachi, who she found quickly. "Yeah, my house it gone." Yua said nonchalantly, as if remarking about the weather. Izumi gave her a sympathetic look, and Yua just shrugged.

"It's just a house." Yua said, but she did feel a bit down about it, if not a little upset. That had been the first place of the Narutoverse she had seen. It was kind of saddening to see it go. The children sat about with each other, until Yua finally decided to go to the hospital since her mother hadn't shown up yet and she was starting to get anxious.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my mother." She asked the front desk person of the amazingly not destroyed hospital. "Name?" The woman asked, and Yua ignored her sympathetic look.

"Uchiha, Yui." Yua replied.

"Please follow me." A medic lead her through the hallways, where dozens of injured people lay in the ground, clearly in need of medical attention. Yua felt her stomach churn as she started to get a bad feeling, only for her heart to freeze upon entering a room, with a rows and rows of people, some with blankets over them, others just…. Empty. Dead.

Yua stopped in the doorway as her fears were confirmed. "No.." She whispered, and stared at the medic, who stopped. "Excuse me but this has to be a mistake, this room is full off.." The medic looked at her, and in that moment, Yua's blood froze.

"No… no.. no… No she was alive!" Yua cried, her eyes swelling up with tears, and the medic looked down, no doubt having seen this far to many times before. "I'm sorry, but Yui Uchiha was pronounced dead at the scene."

Something inside Yua snapped, and she pushed past the medic, and then her breath caught in her through. Her mother, was laying on one of those beds. Yua turned, quietly walking out of the hospital, her pace slowly picking up and she pushed past people, before finally reaching a quiet ally way. A wall of emotions crashed through her, and she fell to her knees.

Then she screamed, and her world went red.

**~Yua Uchiha~**

* * *

**Merry Christmas! Or Happy Holidays, whatever ya thing is. Here is a chapter that speeds things up, tell me what you think in the comments. **

**Also, I will explain why this series of events caused her Sharingan to activate, in the next chapter. But for those of you who are like me and are super impatient, is has to do with her former self's emotions. A little girl finds out her mom is dead, she's gonna be very upset, especially if it follows the trauma of seeing your hometown destroyed and home crushed by a giant terrifying fox. Plus, in her past life, she wasn't used to this kind of thing.  
**

**I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **


	5. Life Changes and Deals Struck

Grief isn't something people teach you how to process. You don't expect to suddenly be gripped with an array emotions that make you want to curl up, and spend your days crying. You want to just turn back time and stop everything from happening, erase it and do it again.

Grief can be especially difficult if you've never actually lost someone in your life before.

Yua wasn't the type to be crushed by tragedy, or at the very least, she would never show it. Instead, she was the type who went through the motions of life as a way to cope, with her new situation. Yua wasn't ready for someone close to her to die, she knew her mother didn't deserve death, and Yua knew her former self must have had something to do with how she reacted.

Of course what she felt could be an echo. Perhaps it might have also been her own trauma, as she'd never experienced any kind of tragedy like this attack brought.

Nonetheless, her eyes were red, which the classical tomoe whirled to life.

She had the Sharingan, now, she wasn't sure how to feel about that.

She was scared, mostly, and decided to keep it to herself for the most part. Sharingan made you a target, and if you weren't strong, you ended up like how this clan will if she doesn't do something. She was an orphan now, and was moved into the orphanage soon after the attack. She visited Itachi even more now, and made sure to keep up her training.

One thing was different now, she was a lot more cautious of Orochimaru, since she was now an unclaimed orphan, with no protector, no one to miss her, she was even more of a target.

Then again, hanging out with the head of the Uchiha's clan's son was probably enough to keep her just out of reach.

For now, anyways.

She had signed up for the Academy the other day. Her mother wanted her to wait, but guess what, she couldn't wait. She needed to become a Shinobi as fast as possible in order to have her own place. She can't stand children her age who aren't Itachi.

Yua would begin attending in the spring, she would be five by that time. She would be ahead of Itachi, but she supposed it was for the best.

She never expected her mother to die, nor did she expect herself to have such a strong reaction should the woman die. Current Yua suspected it was the real Yua who was actually grieving, which in turn, added to her guilt, as she assumed the girl was dead.

YUa's life was rather robotic for a while, after this fact, she would wake up, train, go to school, visit Itachi upon the end of school, train, return to orphanage, eat, sleep, repeat.

There was one difference in her robotic routine that occurred today.

* * *

Yua didn't want to rely on her Sharingan, but she knew it was helping her by a long shot with her training and studies, as she had accelerated her skill by a lot. She had perfected tree and water walking, she had perfected her aim in shuriken and kunai, she had even learned a bit of taijutsu due to the academy teachings.

(She was top student in a month, of course. Math was easy, since she already knew it. History she already knew as well, though the academy did give her a less open perspective, as they focused on Konoha. The only the that was sort of knew was learning about chakra and ninjutsu. She wasn't trying, to get that title of the best, it was just a consequence of her obsessive training. She had to be good. Or she would die.)

The girl was growing quickly, and now her sharingan whirled as she held a sword, something she wasn't going to say how she got. Same with the kunai.

It wasn't exactly stolen, she had just gone out of her way to buy it from a suspicious character. The money she had used was saved, taken from her mother's allowance she had been storing up.

Yua felt at ease for the first time in a while, knowing she was at strong as she could be at her age, for the moment, especially satisfied with the progress she made. Yua set the sword against a tree, and focused on her kunai and shuriken. She had debated on going at it like Itachi had done, but decided against that.

Instead, she pulled out a blindfold, placing it over her eyes. She took in the breath, and began. She heard the hits, and remove her blindfold.

She had missed two, out of eight. Yua sighed. "So close." She repeated the exercise, and this time only missed one. Yua was irritated with her failure, and so proceeded to with exercise without a blindfold, memorizing the area, before putting the blindfold back on.

She hit every target. It wasn't as impressive to her as it could have been, but it did give her a sense of satisfaction. Yua decided to make it harder. She put the target's in harder to reach places, up and down, so she would have to jump and flip in order to hit all the targets. She placed them where Shinobi would most likely hide.

That one took her longer, she didn't start with the blindfold, of course, instead she activated her sharingan, and began. It took her a while to actually hit all the targets, but eventually, she was successful.

Yua landed on the ground, her heart bounding like a drum, as she grinned like madman looking at all the pieced targets. She felt proud, and strong, after being able to make those targets, and now she knew she just had to how to probably do it, without her sharingan.

She need this to be her skills, and on the event she ever goes blind, she needs to be just as strong. She can't rely on the Sharingan.

* * *

"Hello." Yua kept herself calm as she looked on at the snake man who had just revealed himself from the shadows. Yua knew he was there this time, mostly because she had be absolutely focused on enhancing her sensory abilities, and because he wasn't trying to hide himself, well not to the degree he was fully capable of, but at a much lower degree, because... Yua wasn't sure yet.

Most likely to see how well he sensory abilities were, now that she thought about it. Damn him.

The air was still around him as he stood there, the piercing gaze almost never leaving her, as he composed himself, the corners of his lips turn upwards, his shoulders more relaxed and both of his hands visible, almost like he was trying to making himself appear more friendly, less menacing and... creepy.

He failed.

Yua in turn, narrowed her eyes, suspicious of his intentions although fully aware of his goals. He was bothering her, here, now, why? Surely she wasn't his next target? Or was she more of a opening to the Uchiha Clan, since she didn't exactly run away from him. Albeit, that was more of a pride thing on her part. The small girl was aware of his activities, even more aware than most jounin. She wouldn't say anything, she didn't have any proof, and regardless, she was not going to risk ending up on a Sannin's shit list.

_It's possible he's sticking around because he wants to study an Uchiha, and Itachi is a little to difficult to reach, but I'm an orphan nobody cares about, which makes it easier for him to reach me._ Yua realized, and tried to hide her growing anxiety from the Sannin.

"What do you want?" She skipped the pleasantries, going for a more direct approach. Orochimaru's supposedly friendly stance became more strained, as a grin began to show itself. "Hello again Yua, I was just in the area and happen to notice your little training... you started the academy not to long ago, didn't you?" He questioned, head tilting. Yua tensed, not liking his tone. "Yes, I did."

"Your mother finally let you join early?" His seemingly innocent question made Yua's heart sting at the memory, and she picked up on what he was doing. He was attacking a weakness. A psychological one, he must know her mother was dead and he was using that to make her vulnerable. A sad little girl without her mother, a raw wound. Yua found herself insulted and irritated by his tactics, bring that sort of thing up to a little girl, how dare he try to manipulate her.

"No. She died." Yua said, and she caught the small flash in his eyes, she didn't pick up on what emotion was behind it, though. His schooled expression into one of pity, one she knew was absolutely false. "Oh, my apologies for bringing it up-"

"Oh you knew." The words slipped out of her mouth before she even realized she said that aloud, and she froze, catching his expression. She inwardly flinched.

"What?"

"You knew she was dead. It was obvious. I don't take my normal route from my house anymore, and I know you've been watching me longer. Plus it's obvious my mother wouldn't just change her mind like that, and the Nine-tails attack just happen so... it's obvious. Trying to manipulate me like that with that sort of tactic is just insulting, did you not think I would pick up on such an obvious manipulation?" Yua snapped, deciding it was probably better sooner than later for the sake of her sanity to just stop with all the facade, she was so sick of lying.

Lying to everyone about everything she knew. Not telling a soul of who she truly was. She was sick of it, and she wasn't in the mood to play this man's game.

"Ah fuck. Ok, look, I'm not really in the mood to play the little naive and childish but also a sweet little fucking prodigy Uchiha girl, so cut the crap." Yua said, surprising the Sannin with her language, but also causing him to drop his supposedly friendly posture and body language. Yua walked over to her things, disregarding the Sannin, who raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Quite the vulgar language. Did they teach you that at the Academy?" He asked sarcastically. Yua shrugged. "Nah, picked it up when I was younger." This got another raised eyebrow, and Yua was pretty sure that eyebrow was going to disappear into his hairline.

Once she was done packing up her thing, she set them against a tree and looked at the Sannin. "Alright. So you're a Sannin." She said, and Orochimaru nodded, before she continued. "You're Orochimaru, yeah?"

"Oh I'm flattered, you've heard of me."

"Yeah, my clansmen say you're sketchy, that you're also mad, and that you shouldn't be trusted." Yua listed, and noticed his lips thin as the expression on his face dropped. "Ah... so you don't trust me?"

"Nope. What kind of fool would trust someone who's been spying on them, a little girl, for the last... how long as it been?" Yua wondered aloud, and Orochimaru's expression changed, resembling a grimace. "Regardless of whether or not they are a fellow leaf nin, I don't trust people with your kind of... feeling."

Orochimaru titled his head at that, almost in curiosity. "What feeling?" Yua paused, trying to put it into words. "Well... general creepiness... the look in your eyes screams greed, you are obviously after my clan's dojutsu, and you are clearly power hungry and seem like you will do anything to gain said power." Yua stopped herself from saying more as she saw a growing look of... disturbing interest in Orochimaru's eyes.

"Then that look." She noted, and he stepped closer to her. "You're right." He admitted. "I am after power... the Uchiha power is... absolutely fascinating."

"Eh... I personally think it's kind of overrated." Yua admitted, and Orochimaru's expression turn into that of shock and surprise, like he expected her heard her wrong. "Why would you say that?"

Yua looked at him, and for some reason, she decided to reveal her eyes. They spun into life, spinning almost hypnotically, she saw the Sannin's eyes as he stared into them, a look of pure glee and excitement.

"Oh, oho..." He chuckled in amusement. "Kukuku... an Uchiha child, with the Sharingan..."

"Orochimaru. Ignore the magic eyeballs." Yua snapped, irritated, and the sannin look amused at her term for the prized dojutsu. "How long have you had them?" He question, reaching out and snatching her chin, moving her head up to get a better angle. Yua deactivated her eyes, and pulled away.

"Oi! No touchie." She held up a hand. "Look. The Sharingan is overrated in comparison to other dojutsu. I know for a fact are eyes are good, but my mom is dead," Yua took a breath to calm herself, "And the memory is permanently embedded into my brain. I will never forget it... literally, I am quite incapable of doing so." She explained. "If I use these in battle, yeah, it's useful, but everything that occurs will be stuck inside my head on an endless never ending loop. Imagine any bad memories you have, the kind that give you restless nights and cause you to avoid certain people and pick up certain habits," The young girl explained, "Now in remembered in perfect detail. It's also not just the event you remember, but the feelings as well. Stuck. Never able to forget. Never able to shut out. Never able to ignore." Yua explained, stretching out every detail to further let it sink in how it is to have the Sharingan.

"There is a reason Uchiha go mad." She ended her speech with just that single line, trying to explain to the Sannin what's it's like to have these eyes. "Everything comes with a price... the Sharingan, the Uchiha's curse of Hatred." She hissed out, and finally looked back up at Orochimaru, who had watched her throughout the entire exchange.

"I... see." He did not think it wasn't worth it. Of course, for someone like him. Yua sighed. "But I suppose explaining this to you it was pointless.. now tell me the real reason you've been spying on me."

"I wanted to observe an Uchiha.."

"I get it. You want the Sharingan, and you wanna see what it can do, what it's secrets are, yeah?"

The Sannin said nothing, just stared at her. Yua sighed. "Alright." This surprised him. "You're going to cooperate?" He asked, surprised.

"Hm... not for free." Yua corrected, and Orochimaru smirked, nodding. "You want something.. what is it?" Yua glanced at her sword, and he followed her gaze, before nodding. "You want me to train you in the sword." Yua crossed her arms, nodding.

"I need to get stronger... and the academy is ok and all, but it's taking to long in there... I also need to develop my eyes." She activated the dojutsu once again, revealing only a single tomoe. "You can observe how these eyes work, and the different between each stage's recall and power, and how long it takes to develop to each stage. I'll answer any questions you ask to the best of my ability... and in return, you teach me how to use that sword. Make me stronger." The Uchiha declared, and Orochimaru didn't bother hiding his grin, the long creepy tongue making another appearance.

"Kukuku... you have a deal... young Uchiha."

* * *

**Well... sorry I've been away... went on vacation... fell down a sand dune... sat on a volcano... and crossed a fuck ton of desert and mountains...got sick... so less vacation and more... sight seeing/murdering my body's muscle/getting lost/pain **

**I will try to update more often, but I need to figure out a better time management plan. Let me know what you think in the comments about Yua's knew arrangement!  
**


End file.
